


Formal

by slaughterme



Series: My own sex life! [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Patrick have a fun night at Formal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was formal night and Patrick was nervous. His date, long-time girlfriend and fiancée, was waiting for him inside. She had finished school the year before but couldn’t go to her own formal due to a broken leg and hip bone. He never got to see the dress she had so carefully picked out just for him and she loved teasing him on what it could be. But that’s not why he is nervous. See she isn’t His fiancée yet, he wants to prepose soon and it’s been eating him up on when to do it.

Sadly for him though, the security cameras lining the front of Rebecca’s house must have given him away as the front door flew open and his girlfriend came spilling out, obviously not expecting the door to open so quickly. She stumbled, catching herself before smoothing out the skirt of her dark purple dress, the top being skin tight, covering her cleavage but leaving little to the imagination, and a knee high lace bottom skirt, frilled out and amplifying her cleavage. She wore black stockings, and knowing her they’re probably thigh highs, and monster black studded heels. Her hair was curled and hanging loose, face free of makeup as usual. 

He stared. She always was rather attractive to him, most people viewed her as plain, large and curveless. They don’t see her under the baggy clothes, they don’t see the curves of her hips, her sides or the swell of her F cup breasts. He did though, with both eyes and mouth. 

He walked up to her, watching her sway slightly on her feet and play with their couple bands, firmly tied around both her wrists. The black suit creased with every stride. As soon as he came in range, she gripped onto his royal purple tie and pulled him in for three quick pecks. “You’re might want to change shoes sweetie, those aren’t practical for dancing and you’re a little to tall now,” he chuckled.

Rebecca pouts before slipping out of her heels and pulling her flats out from behind the door. “They’re too hard to walk in any way,” she grumbled, now sitting half an inch shorter then Patrick.

“Nice to see you’re here early,” her dad’s voice states, coming out of the door with his camera.  
Rebecca jumps, not expecting her father to be behind her, a blush blooms up from her neck to her checks before she hides her face in her boyfriend shoulder. He rubs his hand up and down her back, extending his other hand out to her dad. He laughs, grabs a hold of the hand for a quick shake before taking a photo of his embarrassed daughter.

“Come on, we’ll take a couple of photo and I’ll chuck you the keys,” he states, twirling the Ute keys around his finger.  
After thirty minutes of awkward photos, Rebecca was finally given the Ute keys and they set off. Patrick was on his L’s and Rebecca was on her P2s so she took the wheel, driving them to the wine centre where the formal was being held. It took a while to find a car park, the event being held in the city and everyone else already having arrived. They had to park further out in the end, due to stupid teenagers not knowing how to park between the lines.

“Let’s do this,” Rebecca whispers, turning off the engine and promptly cutting off Marilyn Manson’s voice.  
Patrick grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb up and down her hand. He pulls her forward, placing his lips to hover just over her neck. “If you’re a good girl tonight, you just might get a treat,” he breathes hotly against her neck, lightly biting.

He pulls back and looks at the girl, already panting and blushing over such a simple gesture. He scoots closer, leaning over the stick to lower her strapless dress just below her tits, her black bra holding her large breasts. His hand reaches over and under the bra, slowly rubbing around her sensitive nipple, watching her shudder and moan. 

He pulls the dress top back up, chuckling at her whine of distress. “Uh, uh, uh! I told you the rules sweetie, be a good girl and follow them,” he taunts.  
She glares harshly at him before sliding over the stick and onto his lap, straddling him and claiming his mouth in a hot, biting kiss with tongue and teeth clinks. She pulls back, eyes half lidded and mouth open panting before sobering up and smiling at Patrick. She opens the door and slides off of his lap, grabbing her small purse from between his legs. “Come on sweetie! Get out already,” she taunts back.

Once inside, they found their designated table, surrounded by Patrick’s friends, a few of which Rebecca knew. During a conversation before tea time, Rebecca started getting restless, fidgeting in her seat, and in order to calm her down, Patrick rested his hand on her knee, her dress having ridden up slightly due to her being seated. She gave him a thankful look, smiling adorably at him. He continued on with the conversation about their D&D gaming sessions before she started shifting again, making his hand slide slightly up her leg, pushing her dress up that little bit further. 

He knew she wasn’t wearing normal stockings, a quick glance confirmed his suspicions. At the top of her mid-thigh high stockings sat frilly, gorgeous purple garters, hiding the garter belt clips onto her stockings. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the conversation instead of the fact his precious little toy was wearing such sinful things just for him. He slid his hand up her leg, trying to be as discrete as possible, his fingers brushing against the soft fabric and lace garter, shifting his legs in attempts to hide his growing arousal. He wanted to know what was covering his prize, if she was all dressed up like this for him. 

His mind ran through all the possibilities, from boyshort panties with sexual jokes or slogans, to lacy, slutty G-strings. She always wore different things to keep him excited and interested and not knowing but wanting to see always put him on edge. He wants to throw her on the table, part her legs and claim his prize, not caring about all the witnesses. He wanted to claim his pretty little hole, he wanted to taste that little hole, feeling her soft garters against his skin as his tongue wanders and tortures her greedy hole and sensitive clit.

“Are you okay man?” One of his friends ask, seeing the almost constipated, sick look on his face as he tried to control his boner.  
He jumped, blinking widely at his friend from across the table, “yeah sure man, just feeling a little weird,” Patrick mumbled, ignoring the chuckle from his left, which came from a friend who, thanks to him, had a perfect view of his girlfriend’s lingerie. 

He shot him a glare before pulling her dress back down and putting both hands on the table to fidget with the fabric napkin. “So, anyone up for a game after this?” One of the boys asks, trying to hide his excitement.  
Agreements went around the table. “I can’t bro, one of the girls is throwing an after party and I want to get laid,” the darker skinned boy states, a few of the boys nod in response.  
“I can’t, Bec gets weird after 12 and is loopy and tired so it’d be a waste of time,” Patrick shrugs, Rebecca gives him a look of confusion.  
He stares back at her in disbelief, “You know you do,” he rolls his eyes, causing the girl to pout and turn the other way. 

The night continued on, with Patrick talking to his friends and Rebecca wondering off to talk to her own friends after the meal. They met back up on the dance floor once the music started up, Rebecca running over to the table and pulling him to the dance floor.

She presses her body flush against his, her face resting against his shoulder as the slow music calms the room. They sway softly, Rebecca brushing up against him, her breasts pressed against his chest. Patrick closes his eyes, basking in the music, the calming scent and the girl wrapped in his arms. He couldn’t wait to hold her like this on their wedding day, surrounded by close friends and family, dressed to impress and tied together forever. 

He feels her move her head off of his shoulder so he opens his eyes to see her smiling at him, eyes half closed and seeming relaxed. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing her nose causing her to shake her head and giggle.  
“I love you too sweetie,” Rebecca smiles, planting a quick peck on her boyfriend, pressing their body’s even closer, his hard cock brushing against her pussy mound through the fabrics.  
Her eyes widen. “What, why do you have a boner?” She whispers in confusion.  
Patrick just shrugs. “You always ask me and I never know, it’s just a male thing,” Patrick mumbled, having said this multiple times. 

He closes his eyes again, trying to think of things to kill his boner, only for her to brush against it again whilst moving to the music and to reawaken his sudden lust to fill and destroy her. He tries to stop thinking about throwing her up against a wall and fucking into her wet pussy, tries not to think about dragging her into the bathroom and ramming his cock down her throat, watching her suckle and play with the tip before he pushes her head down and holds her there, her throat contracting around his cock. God he wanted her so bad. He wanted to rip her panties off and fuck her with her garter belt on, the top of her dress pulled down, tits swinging free and dress pushed up to her waist, just so he can watch his cock disappear inside of her swollen heat.

Most of all he wanted to fill her with his seed, make her stomach and tits swell. He wanted her to carry his child. He wanted to have a family with Rebecca. It used to scare him, when they first started dating, the thought scared the shit out of him but recently it’s all he could think about. He’s known for a while that he wanted to grow old with her, it was his goal from their three month anniversary, and from their one year anniversary he knew he wanted to have a family with her, he knew he wanted them to share a last name, a house and a family. But for now, he shouldn’t be thinking about their future family whilst his cock was pressed against her. God he wanted to be inside her. He loves listening to her loud moans, filling the room as she screams with each hard pump, his cock sliding deeper and harder into her willing body. 

He opened his eyes again to look at his girlfriend. She’s staring off into the distance wearing a relaxed smile on her pink lips. He raises a hand from her waist to cup her face, startling her before Rebecca relaxes back against his face, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. She presses a light kiss to the pad of his thumb, giggling when he presses his thumb against her bottom lip again. Her hands slide from his shoulders, and down his back, her hands clasping together and playing with her silver ring on her ring finger and the gold five diamond ring on her pinkie. 

“I love you,” she whispers.  
“I love you too sweetie,” he states, kissing her nose.

 

“Let’s go get smashed!” One of the boys hooted as the group left the wine centre.  
“That’s the cringiest fucking shit I’ve ever heard you say,” Patrick chuckles, pulling Rebecca closer to him, his arm wrapped around her waist.  
“You’re just jealous because I’m getting drunk tonight and you’re not!” The boy hollers back.

Rebecca laughs, shaking her head. “He’s going to get laid tonight, unlike you,” Rebecca cheekily states, winking at the boy.  
The boy stops and stares at them. “I forgot how open she is with this stuff,” one of the boys laughs.  
Rebecca raises her eyebrow in confusion, “you guys are always open with this stuff until there is a girl around,” she states.  
The boy shrugs. “Can’t deny that, have fun you two,” he waves, walking into the car with an ‘oof!’ to their amusement. 

“God, you’re friends are so weird,” Bec chuckles.  
“No lie there, but that is why they’re my friends after all. Brings excitement into my life,” Patrick states, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his purple shirt.  
She smiles at the boy, watching him struggle to push the buttons through the hole in amusement.  
Patrick slides his hands into his pockets, allowing Rebecca to slide one hand down his arm and hold his hand inside his pant pocket, leaning against him to sap the warmth. His hand brushes against the small felt box within his pocket and he’s suddenly reminded on his plans.

Patrick stops walking, taking a deep breath as he stops. Rebecca, being her clumsy self almost falls over, trying to keep walking once he had stopped. “Ow,” she complains after her ankle slipped, causing it to roll, “why did you stop,” she whines. 

He looks at her, uncertainty churning within his stomach as he plays out every worst scenario in silence. Rebecca watches him, confused and rubbing her sore ankle. He breaths out one more time before reaching the black box within his pocket  
He lets go of the girl’s hand, causing her to whine in distress. “Did I make you mad? What did I do?” She questions in a panic.  
“You did nothing wrong,” he states, swallowing harshly.  
No time like the present.

He slowly moves down onto one knee, awkwardly positioning himself so his butt wasn’t getting squashed through the suit fabric. Rebecca looks completely confused, for some reason having no idea what is happening despite the obviousness of it.


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final update yay!
> 
> I love you Pattyckaes!

He pulls the box out of his pocket but before he could even open his mouth, his close friend jumped onto his back, pushing him over. Luckily Patrick managed to hold onto the box, quickly putting it into his suit pocket before Rebecca had even noticed it was there, as she was too distracted watching the other male creep up on her partner. 

“Hey! What’s up my man?” The friend asks, laughing.  
Patrick had to resist the urge to kill his closest friend. “Nothing much. What the fuck where you doing?” Patrick tries to respond calmly, keeping his anger from seeping out.  
The friend just cackles. “I saw you on the ground and thought you’d pussy’ed out and vomited drunk already,” the friend grins proudly.  
“So your plan was to drop us both into the non-existent vomit?” Patrick growls.   
The friend pauses. “That is a good point, oh well, come on man let’s go to the hotel!” He states before running back to the group.

“The hotel?” Rebecca asks in confusion.  
Patrick sobers back up to the issue at hand and explains how he had planned for them to stay in a hotel for the night as it was late and she couldn’t drive past 12. He had already asked her parents and knew it was okay before he booked it. The only problem was that once learning about him booking a hotel, his friends decided it was a good idea and booked out their own rooms.

 

“Wow! It’s so big,” Rebecca exclaims, dropping the clothing bag Patrick had hidden in the car before face planting the huge bed.  
Patrick kicks his shoes off at the door, smiling at his childish girlfriend. “I love you babe,” He chuckles, pulling his suit jacket off.  
She rolls onto her back, clutching one of the many pillows to her chest, “I love you lots!” She giggles, wiggling around like an epileptic worm.   
Patrick starts unbuttoning his pants, making sure to hide the felt box in his closed first. Rebecca sits up, suddenly serious, watching Patrick open his pants and drop them to the floor.

Having kicked her flats off in the process of jumping onto the bed, Rebecca was only clad in her dress and lingerie. Patrick stepped out of his pants, walking over to the bed whilst unbuttoning his shirt a few times. Once he reached the bed, he pulled the pillow from her grasp and threw it behind him, climbing up over her, forcing her flat to the bed. 

She started panting, biting her lip as her stomach tightened in anticipation. Whilst she was distracted like this, Patrick opened the box with one hand and peck her lips softly. He lent down and whispered into her ear “I’ve got a treat for you,” causing her to moan and attempt to shift her hips up into his. 

“Ah, ah, ah not that type of treat you slut,” he growls into her ear, causing another slide of hips and loud moan.

“Come on, sit up,” Patrick states, sitting back onto her legs. She sits up, propping herself up with her arms and staring at him in arousal and confusion. “But I need it,” she whispers, pushing her chest out slightly. 

He just laughs. “I’ll get to that in a second if you still want to after our little talk okay? Good girl,” he coos, pushing loose hair from her face and kissing her forehead. 

“We’ve been together for a while now, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, pretty girls being distracting, you over reacting over small things, me getting mad at you when you can’t remember things and even dealing with you preferring dubbed anime,” Patrick pauses to mock shudder, making Rebecca laugh and slap him lightly on the arm. 

“But I’ve been thinking, we know what we want, we just have to get there. But I just wanted to ask if,” He brings his hand forward, showing her the open box.

Her eyes bludge, jaw dropping in surprise before she launches herself onto the man, flipping their positions. She holds onto him tightly, burying her face in his neck. “Please,” she whispers, a wet trickle running from her face to his neck. “Hey, no,” he states, lifting her head up and placing a kiss on her lips, “you’re not allowed to cry, I’ll feel bad gorgeous,” he smiles at her, causing her to grin back. 

“Before you put it on, can you please fuck me?” I’ve been needed it all night, you’ve just been such a tease and I’m scared I’ll break the ring,” the girl whisper, tilting her head down in submission.   
Patrick debates this, looking at her wet lips and needy gaze. He rolls the girl off of him, standing from the bed causing the girl to whine in annoyance. Patrick strides over to the bad Rebecca had thrown carelessly onto the floor in her dash for the bed and pulls out a large silk bag. 

“Oh! What did you bring?” Rebecca asks, suddenly excited at the sight of their sex toy travel bag.  
He smirks at the girl, refusing to answer and instead walks back to the bed. He sits on the corner of the bed, placing the felt box onto the bedside table and lays the large silk bag on the bed, slapping away Rebecca’s hand when she tries to swipe the bag. 

“Rebecca. Did I say you could touch and look? That was very naughty of you,” Patrick taunts, patting his lap to let the girl know of her punishment.

Of course, she doesn’t look afraid, the dirty slut loves this punishment but he rarely does it as it is too difficult for her to go about with a welted ass and thighs. But this is a special occasion, and she needs to be punished. The girl slowly moves across the bed, sliding off the side with grace she never has during any other situation, kneeling in front of him. He stands up from the bed, grabbing her arm and pulling her harshly up. 

“Remember the moment you tell me to stop, I will,” Patrick whispers, pecking the girl on the lips before untying the bow that’s holding her dress onto her average frame. 

Rebecca nods, closing her eyes as her partner pushes her dress to the floor and lets out a noise of surprise. 

Of course his dirty little slut had her own plans for tonight, her lingerie made this apparent. During the night, the girl had slipped out to go to the bathroom and during this time she traded her black bra out for a silky lace royal purple bra that hid nothing, cutting down just above her areola. He didn’t know how he missed this, the purple straps sitting over her shoulders which should have been obvious considering the strapless dress. His eyes wander down her body, finally moving away from her perfect tits, to meet her purple garter skirt, finishing just over her pussy mound and letting his eyes feast on her unclothed pussy, smooth and glistening. The garter straps travelled down her thighs to meet with the black stockings, the connection being covered by frilly purple garters, the little bows and soft looking material making him want to feel them on his face, on his shoulders and his neck.

God his little slut sure knew now to tempt him. She stood still during this, holding her breath and waiting for a reaction, stewing in her anxiety over her body. Patrick sat back down onto the bed and motioned for her to bend over his knees, causing the girl to perk up slightly. She moves slowly, laying her stomach across his legs and raising her ass up, she didn’t have a large ass but it wasn’t small either, it was round and almost average, but it was perfect to grab, hit and play with, he loved her ass. With how she was bracing herself and raising her lower half slightly, he couldn’t resist running one finger down the folds of her opening, causing the girl to shake and moan at the soft trace. He pulled his now wet hand back, marvelling at her already soaked pussy and resisting the urge to throw his plans out the window and slide into her wet heat to feel her greedy pussy clamp on his thick cock. 

He takes a deep breath, watching her torso move with each breath, before he raised his hand and slammed it down as hard as he could. Rebecca screams in pleasure, arching her body back into it, shaking and moaning in the aftershocks. The room is silent as her body shakes, her silk leaking down her pussy. He moves his hand to cup her ass, marvelling at the hand shaped mark. Rebecca arches into his touch, whispering “please sir,” softly, almost in tears.

He raises his hand a few inches off of her ass before belting his hand hard into her backside, Her body is shaking, loud moans falling from her lips and he’s transfixed on the marks he’s making and the noises its pulling from those sinful lips. After six hard hits to her now red and welted ass, he stops, watching her body shake and whither over his knees. He’s in complete control of this little slut, she’d do anything to please him. 

He stops, pulling a cleansing lotion from the silk bag and pouring a little onto his hands before slowly placing his hands over her red, welted ass, massaging the tense, wounded surface. Rebecca mewls, arching back into his touch and jumping at the first touch of the cold lotion. He messages and rubs until the lotion was absorbed, making sure that there was no serious injury aside from the lightly bleeding welts. 

“Okay, up now gorgeous,” Patrick whispers causing the girl to let out a sigh of annoyance before moving from his knees onto her stomach across the bed.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you babe,” Patrick apologises, climbing up behind her and laying kisses to her neck.  
“Hurts s’good,” she slurs back, humming in contentment.  
“You were a good little girl, weren’t you?” Patrick asks.  
“Mmhmm, always for you,” she mumbles, shifting slightly against his underwear glad cock.  
“How about you do something for me? I pleased and finished you, don’t you want to make your Sir feel good?” He questions, running his hands up and down her sides, sliding his cock against her ass.

She rolls them over, laying over top of him and smiling down at him, “What do you have in mind? She questions, pressing her tits close to his face. 

“I want you to be a good girl, kneel for me and close your eyes,” he states, watching as the girl slides off the bed and balances on her knees.

“Uh uh uh, be a good girl and close your eyes,” he taunts, reaching for the silk bag.

He reaches in and pulls out a spider gag, remember on how she always wanted to try them. She has a kink for being choked and the downside to this is whenever he jams his cock down her throat he risks slips of her jaw resulting in light biting. She talked about getting one to help hold her mouth open for his cock and he spent ages trying to find one that was big enough for his thick cock. He moves off the bed and clips the gag in place, holding Rebecca’s mouth open to put the gag in place. 

She jumps at the cold metal at first, but quickly adjusts, shifting slightly as her arousal continues to grow. Patrick slowly unbuttons his shirt, not on purpose but due to the buttons being annoying, and slides his underwear off. As he is sliding the shirt off, Rebecca moans, having slid a hand between her legs. He strides over to her, moving her hand away and taunts, “If you’re a good girl, you’ll get my tongue on your clit,” causing her to sit up straight. 

He runs his hand over his cock, marvelling on how big it is compared to her mouth, his thick head throbbing to be inside her greedy mouth. He moves closer to the girl, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and guides it through the metal loop and into her mouth. She moans loudly the moment it touches the back of her throat, the vibrations causing the boy to gasp and force it in further, gagging the girl on it. She doesn’t try to pull back, he slides a hand through her hair and uses her head to force his cock into her throat, moaning and jolting as her throat contracts around his cock. 

He pulls back after a couple of seconds, being careful not to completely suffocate her. “You can open your eyes now,” he tells the shaking, horny mess of a girl.   
“God you’re such a fucking whore, look at you, begging for my cock,” he groans, running his hand up and down his shaft at the sight of his girl.

He runs his thick head across her chin and neck, pre-cum marking her skin. The girl is moaning like a greedy bitch, whining to have the cock back in her mouth or for it to fuck her. She gets the first option. Patrick grabs her hair again, forcing his cock back down her throat and holding, shakily breathing through the contracting hot pleasure. “God you’re so fucking perfect like this, made for my cock,” he groans, fucking up into her throat, watching his cock slip in and out of the spider gag.

He repeats this a few times before he takes the gag off, rubbing his cock across her lips and watching her tongue flick out to lick and play with the head whilst she looks up at him greedily, letting out little moans at the taste of pre-cum.

He grabs her head one more time, forcing his cock down her throat and wrapping his free hand across her throat, feeling the slight bludge of his cock and her throat contract both around his cock and outside on his hand. 

He pulls out, watching her pant and cry for his cock, she tries to lean forward to suck it back into her greedy mouth but is met with him picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. She bounces a few times, wincing as her welted behind hits the soft fabric. 

Patrick puts the spider gag on the bedside table, next to the felt box and pulls out a vibrating cock ring, he shimmies it onto his cock as the girl watches wide eyed with lust filled eyes. Her legs part, crotch pushing up and her pussy drenched and begging to be fucked. He inhales sharply, watching her slicked folds part and her hole gasp for his cock. He crawls up the bed to her, “Are you going to ride my cock like a good little girl?” he taunts, flicking his finger over her clit. 

She shivers, moaning and weakly protests, “You said you’d lick my click,” in a whine.

He pauses. He had almost forgotten to do what he had promised her. “Get up and sit on my face then babe, let my tongue destroy your greedy little pussy,” he purrs into her ear, watching her hips jump and grind. He lays on his back and watches as she shifts up onto him, her soaked pussy resting above his mouth. He runs his tongue up over her glistening clit, listening as she moans out his name and shakes above him.

Her thighs quiver around him, moans filling the room as his skilled tongue teased and tortures her clit. Slow, precise patterns and symbols traced out across her soaked, greedy pussy. Her hands are grasping onto the wooden headboard, her knuckles white from the harsh grip as she rolls her hips down onto her lover’s tongue. Patrick’s hands clamp around her butt, gripping and holding, rubbing and using it to pull her down, allowing his tongue to slip down and into her vaginal opening, her greedy little hole clamping around his tongue.

He raises his hand and slams it down across her backside, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of her pulsing and riding his face, crying out to be fucked and filled full of his cum. He can’t wait any longer, he pushes her back, grabbing his final toy from the bag, hand restraints connected to a collar.

He grips her withering body, flipping her around onto her knees before locking the collar on, pulling her hands behind her back to loop them through the hand cuffs. She tries to move her arms back to hold herself up from her slumped over position, her ass sticking into the air and giving him the most perfect view of her greedy little gasping pussy. With her arms locked behind her back, she can do nothing but whine as Patrick rubs the head of his cock over her slick covered opening, she tries to push back onto him but with her face buried in the pillows and her ass in the air, she has no leverage to move back into it. 

She cries out, begging to be fucked. Begging for his thick, gorgeous cock to fill her. He continues teasing, rubbing his cock head over her clitoris and pussy opening, his pre-cum mixing in with her juices. She’s a whining panting mess, her pussy slick leaking down her thighs. “God, look at you. You’re so fucking sexy and all mine. What are you?” He growls out, pressing just the tip of his cock in before turning the vibrating cock ring on.

“Yours! I’m your dirty little slut,” She cries out, almost in tears from begging.  
“Good girl,” he purrs out, before slamming his thick cock into her, stretching her tight pussy.

He jolts, his cock clamped in her tight opening, his cock stretching her pussy open around his thick cock. He stares down, “God, you look fucking delicious,” he groans, watching her opening flutter around his cock as the vibrating ring teases her clit. He places a hand on her back, pulling and pushing her onto his cock, listening to her moan and cry out as her body is racked with pleasure. 

He continues this pace, watching her body shudder and listening to her cries and moans as he pounds into her, fucking into her tight heat. He loves feeling her orgasm on his cock, her pussy tightening for a couple of seconds before loosening a tiny bit, each orgasm results in her being slightly tighter on his cock, her over-wetness being the only thing that allows him to smoothly fuck in and out of her tight heat due to her multiple orgasms within a short time frame. He usually makes her count, he loves hearing how often he gets her off as he can’t always keep track, too lost in the noises she makes and the feeling on his cock. 

He leans over her body, still fucking into her, his hand snaking down her waist to rub at her clit and the other one coming up to lock nipple clamps around her large tits. She shudders, moaning out a soft “Patrick, yes,” before almost sobbing through the immense pleasure. 

“God I fucking love you,” he growls out, smirking as she responds back in a shaky voice.

He slides his cock out of her. Chuckling as she whines in disappointment and tries to move back onto his cock. He grabs her waist, flipping her onto her back and throwing her knees over his shoulders before fucking into her pussy, his fits resting beside her head. Momentarily feeling sorry about her arms being twisted behind her back before he wraps a hand around her neck, watching her eyes roll back and feeling her pussy throb around his cock, signalling another orgasm. She gasps moving into his hand and begging to be choked harder, but he knows her limits so he releases her neck and focuses on fucking into her greedy body, watching her tits as he presses her knees flat to her body in order to slide deeper into her body.

He fucks harshly, watching her face and the sweet noises that turn him on more than anything fall from her lips. Her mouth opens into an O shape, his cock being pulled out once more to her disappointment, only for him to remove the cock ring and slide back into her wet, tight body. He fucks into her, a few more pumps and he can’t hold back, Rebecca is screaming and begging to be filled with his seed, for him to fill her to the brim and make her stomach and tits swell for him. He finishes inside her, cock pulsing and body shuddering as Rebecca lays still, face relaxed in bliss at the feeling of hot cum filling her willing body.

After a while, finally being able to settle down, he slides his half hard cock out of her pussy and moved up her body, tracing slick and cum over her tits before unclipping the clamps and restraints. He throws them off the bed before cuddling close to the girl, sliding the engagement ring onto her finger as her body pulses with the aftershocks, her body being on the edge of sub space. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

“I love you too, Pattycakes,” she mumbled back, eyes half lidded and reeking of content and sex.


End file.
